


【郭曹】千秋岁

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 郭曹
Kudos: 9
Collections: 三国衍生





	【郭曹】千秋岁

郭嘉存活设定。  
  
进王爵加九锡的仪式冗长而繁琐，满朝文武连站了数个时辰，连庙堂上的年轻天子都倦怠不堪，却无一人敢显露出来。  
  
这漫长的一日终于完了，剩下些去太庙哭嚎的工作，就只能留给那至高无上的皇帝陛下代劳了，新晋的魏王曹操是顾不得的了，谁不知道天底下所有的政令军事，都一个个等着他决断呢。  
  
但此时此刻的他回了府，一路拉扯着名贵繁重的礼服，拔了一边的簪缨，发冠歪了，缠着另一边一时脱解不开。  
  
今日本来不热的，但这不分冬夏的朝服一上身，沉甸甸的就让人燥热起来，曹操拽着领子，却忘了要先解掉玉带，侍者亦步亦趋地一路跟着他进内室，硬是对燥热又不安分的曹操无处下手。  
  
曹操总算停了手，眼睛一亮，笑着喊眼前的人：奉孝？后半程没见你，我以为你又病了呢。  
  
冗长典礼上偷空回家歇息的官员不是没有，但也要看是什么样的典礼和什么样的身份，郭嘉确实不算可有可无的那类人。  
  
只不过他身体原因人人都明白，曹操又格外地纵容他罢了。  
  
纵容到郭嘉可以随意出入他内室，并直接伸手上来解他衣服的地步。  
  
本来郭嘉摒了左右，抬手帮他摘了九琉冠小心翼翼放好，再去解了复杂的盘发时，动作还算是规矩且体贴的，但摸到他腰间后，手就变得不老实起来。  
  
他看着曹操连素日无精打采懒怠理人的一双眼都兴奋起来。  
  
通常他只有口若悬河地出些狠心短命的主意，以及扒曹操衣服的时候才这么兴奋。  
  
何况这不是普通的衣服，这是王的冠服。  
  
郭嘉实在忍不住，攀着曹操脑后，竭力克制力度地啃咬他的锁骨，又胡乱亲吻他的肩窝，手往下拽开他衣带，扯到一半就不知死活地只管往里摸。  
  
曹操由得他，在他剥光自己的时候还随着他的动作做些配合，他享受郭嘉对他的欲望，不觉得逾矩，也不在乎礼法。  
  
像他这样伟大的上位者，帝国的实际操纵者和力挽狂澜的英雄，总该享受些更好又更特别的事物。  
  
他周身的疲乏正在消散，床又大又软，而郭嘉又格外地想要他，尽情碾压挤撞着他们俩都喜欢的那些位置。  
  
知己与情人竟能合为一体，这一点已经足够叫人满足，郭嘉低头亲他，他就把唇给他亲，待他嘴唇往下找，他就把喉结露出来给他啃咬，被咬得麻酥酥的，他就毫不吝啬地呻吟和鼓励。  
  
反正是他应得的，他和郭嘉，已经摒弃了一切不相干的骄奢淫逸，总不可能连这些乐趣都放弃的。  
  
只是想到这里曹操就笑了，眯着眼看身上横冲直撞的年轻人，很是促狭地问他：奉孝这不就……落实了……靠美色和身体上位的……传闻吗？  
  
然而只怕他们想破头也不可能想到郭嘉是怎么个上位法的。  
  
郭嘉觉得他此刻还有闲心挤兑自己是对自己莫大的激励，身下加重了几分撞得曹操难以开口，一面故意百转千回地喘给他听：是，魏王好威武……不行了，不要，好大……饶了我吧。  
  
他声音本就极具迷惑力，这几下喘得刻意又逼真，学得极像，饶是曹操脸皮再厚也禁不住老脸一红，身体却自说自话不听使唤。  
  
郭嘉真是给他惯得越来越混蛋了，他不忿地想，请封表还要不要递上去。  
  
但他也知道郭嘉是不在意的，郭嘉只要他一个就够了。  
  
  
  
郭嘉要了曹操一只手，有一下没一下地揉捏他掌心里那块粉色的软肉，轻轻地，像只吃饱了的猫在舔。  
  
曹操眯着眼，欢愉过后是令人舒适的轻度晕眩，他由得郭嘉为所欲为，只有气无力地调动略有沙哑的声音，说：“别招我……不行了。”  
  
听得郭嘉再来一次的心思都有了，他细细软软地吻曹操的掌心，平复自己少年样躁动的心痒。  
  
他的知己，他年长的情人，他的灵魂和执念，以及这个帝国最高权力的具象体现，在他身下，肆意享受着他，也纵容着他的肆意享受。  
  
世间还有比这更圆满的时刻么？  
  
那手指在他唇颊间动了动，权力本身正懒散随意地问他，如今时机算是成熟了吗？  
  
哪有那般容易。年轻人毫不避讳地与他在床笫间谈这些见血杀人煞风景的事，征南这事的关键，并不在南方。  
  
曹操明白，如果说以前意气风发的他还不明白，现在也已经被现实教训过了。  
  
那不在于军事，不在于一场传奇的战役，他无法梦想自己是全能的军事传奇，能毕其功于一役。  
  
他现在更需要考虑自己的身后和四面八方那些根深蒂固的力量，如果不把他们融了，灌成铁板一块，前线的一次败局就能引起一系列摧枯拉朽般的连锁反应。  
  
只是，他要等到何时呢？  
  
他向他的军师表达了如此的不耐，而郭嘉恰到好处地安抚了他：我说的是不能一次征战……但可以去好几次。  
  
先把身后的狼引出来，把周围根深蒂固又不属于他的势力拔出来，再细声软语又法相庄严地恩威并施，零敲碎打，麻痹再蚕食。  
  
魏王不过是过程中较为重要的一阶罢了。虽然重要又险峻，但他总算平安走过来了。  
  
军师相当笃定地说，我们总能看到那一天的。  
  
他侧过头，人人都怕的魏王埋在他肩头睡着，没有说话，也不知道是否听见了他言语，散乱的头发蹭着郭嘉的脖子，有些舒适地痒着。  
  
于是那些家国天下野心与抱负的话题此刻都显得乏味可笑，郭嘉翻过身，把情人抱在怀里入眠，仿若世上只剩了这一张床。  
  
END


End file.
